What if
by AeroTundra
Summary: Strange situations for the Pendragon characters. Read please and review!
1. Chapter 1: Spader

**Strange situations: Spader**

**

* * *

**

***sings*Spader, Spader, Spader, Vo! (I don't know...)**

- If he was introduced to a mermaid.(i really want to know what would happen!)

- If he went to Australia.

- If he wore a kimono.

- If he had to train to be a ninja.

- If Pendragon randomly hugged him.

- If he decided that he liked the hug.

- If he was forced to take sumo wrestling classes.

- If he transformed into a buisel.

- If he started reading Pendragon fanfiction.

- If he got a Facebook account.

- If he discovered anime.

- If he saw snow. (cause we all know it doesn't snow in Cloral...)

- If he was forced to dress up as a cheerleader for halloween.

- If he found this fanfiction.

* * *

**I think I'm the only one who supports PendragonXSpader as a couple. Maybe I'm not...I sure wish there were more fanfictions for them. Review and tell me your situations for Spader.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kasha

**Strange situations: Kasha**

**

* * *

**

**I'm doin' Kasha now! Wah! This should be interesting...**

- If she transformed into a human.

- If she transformed into a Persian.

- If she leagally married Boon in Second Earth. (how is it possible?)

- If she got in a fight with a house cat.

- If she watched The Aristocats. (i think that's how you spell it.)

- If she met a dog.

- If she watched Tom and Jerry.

- If she watched Sagwa(anyone else remember that show?)

- If she got addicted to the internet.

- If Pendragon fed her cat food and told her it was real meat.

- If she went to a strip club. ("humans do what!")

- If she started a cooking show.

- If she kidnapped Spader.

- If Coutney gave her dog food and told her it was real meat.

- If she dressed up as a cat for halloween.

- If she transformed into a Sonic character.

- If she shedded...

* * *

**That one took so long but it's still so short. *sighs* And I thought Kasha would be a good one. Next on the list is Mark. Review please! ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3: Mark

**Strange situations: Mark**

**I do not own Pendragon or its characters.**

-If he told his grandkids about the "good old days".

- If he started singing songs sung by Mariah Carey.

- If he found out he had a long lost twin.

- If he went into a deppression and ate nothing but brownies.

- If he transformed into a pachirisu.

- If he became a model.

- If he became a cooking teacher.

- If he became a gym teacher.

- If he decided that fairy tales aren't real and nothing's possible.

- If he turned into a baby.

- If he saw Courtney sleeping next to him on the beach.

- If he decided that all that sand on her legs was anooying him and decided to wipe it off.

- If he gave up on all kinds of books and mangas.

* * *

**Whew. There's Mark for ya! I got a request to do La Berge and I will fulfill it, but later on. It will be a surprise. Next chapter, oohh a mystery...**


	4. Chapter 4: Saint Dane

**Strange situations: Saint Dane**

**I don't own Pendragon. Are you happy...?**

- If he realized that he had deep feelings for Press.

- If he realized that he had a heart.

- If he did the Caramelledansen dance just to see what it was like.

- If he realized he got caught by the Travelers.

- If his eyes are really glow in the dark.

- If he transformed into a weavile.

- If he decided to just stop talking all together.

- If he went to Pendragon's house and asked to sleep over.

- If he got a dog because he was lonely.

- If he got a cat because he thought the dog was lonely.

- If he got a hamster because he thought it was cute.

- If he got a ferret because his cat ate his hamster.

- If he realized his cat was really Kasha in disquise.

- If went to work a Wendy's.

- If he joined a band.

- If he disguised himself as a homeless kid and went to live in the New York subways.

- If he decided to live on Cloral.

- If he started watching Naruto.

- If he realized that he kinda died in book 10 (spoilers?)

* * *

**Saint Dane's not a bad character. To me, he's just a fox. A fox that can get really scary when angry. Heh heh... Review! ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5: La Berge

**Strange situations: La Berge**

**I... I just don't own it. I don't own the pendragon characters. Do not take this seriously. Wah...**

- If he _didn't_ do the Caramelledansen.

- If he punched a clown.

- If he had an australian accent.

- If he transformed into a Mr. Mime.

- If his favorite game was chess.

- If he worked as a garbage man.

- If he was invited to have dinner at Pendragon's house.

- If he got jumped by Mark in a dark alley.

- If he goes camping but forgets the food.

- If he woke Courtney up in the middle of the night.

- If he made fun of colorful things.

- If he dyed his hair black.(if it's not black already...)

- If he set his castle on fire.

- If he became the dark mysterious type.

- If he was the smarted person in the world.

* * *

**Yes. I have done it. Ha ha ha ha. Sorry, just had chocolate. What have I done, you ask? Why I've completed another chapter. Ha ha ha ha! La Berge is done. Who's next? I don't really no... Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Courtney

**Strange situations: Coutney**

**Don't own pendragon.**

- If she didn't punch someone.

- If she punched pendragon for replacing Spader with her.

- If she found out that was only a fanfiction.

- If she became obsessed with dalmations.

- If she dressed up as La Berge for halloween.

- If she hated all sports for no reason at all.

- If she didn't know how to swim.

- If she just sat in her room, drawing, texting, and watching anime for the rest of her life.

- If she was the laziest person on earth.

- If she shaved her hair off.

- If she became a vegetarian.

- If she was a twin.

- If she spoke only Hawaiian.

- If she transformed into a mawile.

* * *

**Some of these things could be interesting one-shots. Don't you think? If anyone wants to write it, you can just ask. Well, um, review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Loor

**Strange situations: Loor**

**I don't own Pendragon.**

- If she took diving lessons.

- If she owned a farm.

- If she kicked Pendragon where it hurts for not taking her to the movies.

- If she played DDR.

- If she went "black" on Spader. (oh, you know what I mean)

- If she transformed into a mightyena.

- If she directed her own reality TV show.

- If she played in a reality TV show.

- If blindfolded herself and stepped into an inflatable pool.

- If she got a job as a personal maid.

- If she dress up as a japanese school girl.

- If she studied American history. (slavery...?)

* * *

**Yay for Loor! She's my favorite character. Along with Spader, Mark and Boon. Hee! So, you notice that all of the characters are pokemon? Yeah, just thinking about which pokemon they could be...**  
**So, review for me. ^ ^ -oh, here's a hint for the next character. He/she starts with an 'A'.~**


	8. Chapter 8: Aja

**Strange situations: Aja **

**I don't own Pendragon at all.**

-If she got addicted to internet RPG games.

- If she got addicted to Pong. (the very first videogame ever!)

- If she mistaked Earth's latest i-pod for a simple calculator.

- If she declared physics a second grade class.

- If she's never heard of paper.

- If she met Astro boy.

- If she transformed into a porygon.

- If she found the cure for the worlds most uncurrable diseases.

* * *

**Ha! I did Aja now! Whoo! It's short, I know... So,...review! ^ ^**


End file.
